


A Service to Remember

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph provides a service to the Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Service to Remember

“Joseph?”

Joseph looked up at the sound of his Queen’s voice to see her standing in the doorway to her bedroom, dressed only in the hotel’s bathrobe and looking decidedly embarrassed. “Your Majesty?”

“Joseph… I… uhm… I need…” Clarisse stammered uncharacteristically. “Damn!” She swore softly and hung her head as the embarrassed flush on her face deepened.

Joseph stood and made his way across the lounge to her. “What do you need, Your Majesty?”

“I… this trip was just so all of a sudden… I hadn’t had a chance… and then the fall when we got here so now I can’t… the dinner starts in two hours… there isn’t enough time to make an appointment…”

“Clarisse! Stop!” Joseph held his hand up to halt the flow of words as his queen began to talk faster and faster. “You’re pulling a Mia.”

Clarisse’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped when she realized that she had indeed been babbling like Mia was prone to do when nervous. “I’m sorry, Joseph.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “Now… tell me again what you need.”

Clarisse took a deep breath then pulled her left hand out of the robe’s pocket and held up a lady’s razor. “I… need help shaving my legs…” she whispered.

Joseph watched her cheeks flame again at her quiet admission. “You… need what?”

“I need help shaving my legs…” Clarisse told him again.

“I see.”

“Joseph… believe me when I tell you, this is not something I thought I would ever have to ask of you but…” Clarisse began. “This party was such a last minute thing, that I hadn’t had time to get my legs waxed before we left Genovia. And then this,” she held up her right arm, the wrist of which was heavily wrapped in a tensor bandage. “I’m right handed… I… I can’t hold the razor properly. I can’t wear a pant suit to this dinner… it’s too formal, and my dress is cocktail length,” Clarisse sighed. “With the dinner starting in two hours, there isn’t enough time to make an appointment with the hotel’s spa to have them done…”

Joseph met Clarisse’s eyes as her voice trailed off.

“If Charlotte were here…”

“I will do it.”

“…I would ask… what did you say?”

“I said I will do it.”

Clarisse searched Joseph’s face and found nothing but sincerity in his blue eyes. She gave him a relieved smile. “Thank you, Joseph.”

“I live to serve, Your Majesty.” Joseph replied. “Have you given any thought to how you wish to do this?”

Clarisse gave him a questioning look.

“Well, do you wish for me to join you in the shower or shall I kneel along side the tub, as I don’t think a dry shave would be very comfortable.”

“Oh… uhm…” Clarisse swallowed as the image of Joseph kneeling before her in the shower, the water cascading down his naked body, his lips on her stomach, his hands cupping her breasts, filled her mind. “I… honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead,” she admitted as the shower image surfaced once again. “I think the bathtub would be best.”

“Yes, I agree.” Joseph nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “You’re going to need…”

Clarisse watched Joseph as he turned and quickly crossed the lounge and disappeared into his bedroom. He returned moments later with one of his black t-shirts in his hand.

“Here,” Joseph handed her the shirt. “Wear this with a pair of panties…”

Clarisse took the shirt and nodded; not trusting herself to speak. She hadn’t considered, when she’d asked him to do this for her, just what she was asking. She hadn’t thought about what that would entail… how little she would have to wear… how much of her he would see. 

“All right,” she said softly and turned to re-enter her room.

“Clarisse,” Joseph called to her. 

Clarisse stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him.

Their eyes locked.

A soft smile touched Clarisse’s lips and she nodded.

“Give me ten minutes,” she said quietly then turned and moved through her room. She paused to rummage through her suitcase then continued into the ensuite bath.

Clarisse removed her robe and hung it up then taking care with her sprained wrist, slipped Joseph’s shirt over her head. She inhaled deeply as his familiar scent enveloped her and her mind was suddenly filled with images usually reserved for her dreams.

‘Not now,’ Clarisse shook her head as she quickly, and a little awkwardly, pulled on the pair of black panties she’d grabbed. As she turned to the tub to begin filling it, she caught her reflection in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. “Your Majesty?”

“Come in, Joseph.”

The door opened, and despite the growing moisture in the room, Clarisse felt her mouth go dry.

Joseph walked into the bathroom… without his shirt.

Unconsciously, Clarisse licked her lips. She’d seen Joseph without his shirt before, but never had she been this close to him.

“I think that’s enough water.”

Clarisse shook her head, pushing aside the lurid thoughts that had suddenly invaded her mind. “I beg your pardon?”

“The water,” Joseph gestured to the tub. “I think that’s enough.”

Clarisse glanced down at the tub then back up at Joseph. “It’s not even half full yet…”

“I know,” Joseph said. “But this isn’t so much about taking a bath as it to shave your legs.”

“True,” Clarisse agreed and reached out to shut the faucets off then with a small, almost embarrassed smile, she stepped into the bathtub. Her smile became one of thanks as Joseph stepped over and grasped her upper arm, helping her lower herself down so that she was seated in the warm water. She kept her wrapped arm safely out of the water, letting it hang over the edge of the tub.

“Ready?” Joseph asked as he watched her stretch her legs out before her.

Clarisse nodded. “The razor’s…” her voice trailed off when he held the object in question up. “Never mind.”

Joseph gave her a small smile. One designed to help put her at ease as he knelt beside the bathtub. He glanced around the tub. “Do you have any shaving gel?”

Clarisse shook her head. “The soap will be fine.”

“All right,” Joseph said and dropped the razor into the water then reached for the bar of soap. He dipped the soap into the water then quickly worked up a thick lather before he placed his hands on the leg nearest to him. 

Clarisse’s eyes shut at the first touch of Joseph’s hands to her leg, and fought the sudden urge to moan at the feel of his hands. Wanting to aid him, and knowing it would be easier to get to the underside of her leg, Clarisse lifted the long limb, resting her heel on the edge of the tub.

She opened her eyes when she felt Joseph lift his hands from her leg and watched as he placed the soap back on the edge of the tub. Clarisse’s eyes followed him as he reached down into the water for the razor and gasped when the back of his hand brushed against the underside of her upper thigh.

Their eyes connected briefly then Joseph turned his attention to her leg.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

With infinite care, Joseph placed the razor against Clarisse’s leg and slowly drew it up her leg. After the first pass, he swished the head of the shaver in the water then returned it to clear away another path. He repeated the same process over and over until Clarisse’s right leg, to just above her knee, was free of hair.

“How… high would you like me to go?” Joseph asked her, the first words either had uttered since he’d begun shaving her leg as he cleaned the razor in the water again. He slid his hand over her smooth leg, making certain he’d caught all the hair.

“Well… my dress falls to just below my knees. However… when I sit…”

Joseph nodded then carefully moved the razor over her knee and quickly cleaned the surprisingly soft hair… ‘Years of waxing,’ Joseph thought… to her mid-thigh. He once again ran his hand over her leg, from thigh to ankle, checking to see if he’d missed any patches. ‘Such smooth, strong legs,’ he thought. ‘Lord, what I wouldn’t do to feel them wrapped around…’ Joseph cut that thought off immediately.

Satisfied that he’d not neglected any part of her leg, Joseph dropped the razor into the water and reached for the soap. He dipped the bar into the water and once again began to build up a strong lather.

Clarisse watched him as he stretched across the tub to lather up her left leg and saw the frown that began to form. “Joseph?”

“This isn’t going to work,” he said.

“What?”

Joseph sat back on his haunches and gestured to her soapy leg. “If I shave your leg, stretched out across the tub… I am liable to slip and slice your leg,” he told her. “And you can’t twist around because of the faucets…”

“What do you suggest then?”

Joseph looked thoughtful, and Clarisse watched his eyes move back and forth, assessing the situation. He nodded slowly then stood up.

Clarisse’s eyes widened when his hands fell to his belt buckle and began undoing it then went to work on the button and zipper. “…Joseph?” She questioned when he suddenly removed his pants and hung them up on the bathroom door. 

Her pulse began to race at the sight of Joseph, clad only in a pair of black boxer-briefs. ‘Oh my…’ Clarisse thought, suddenly speechless. ‘He’s magnificent.’

Clarisse watched as he walked back over to the tub. Her eyes widened when he stepped into her bath then sat on the edge of the basin. She was rendered speechless again when Joseph reached down and lifted her leg, placing her foot on his chest.

“Could you hand me the razor please?” Joseph asked her in a quiet voice.

Reaching out with her left hand, Clarisse found the implement floating between her legs. She grabbed it and held it out to him. A thrill rushed through her as his fingers seemed to linger on hers for a few extra seconds.

“Thank you,” he replied, his voice still soft then turned his attention to removing the hair from her leg.

Silence fell between the couple, the intimacy of the situation not lost on either of them.

Clarisse closed her eyes and relaxed against the back of the tub. She fought to rid her mind of the images of Joseph’s hands on the rest of her body and not just her legs, but had little success. Every pass of the razor was followed by a pass of Joseph’s hand smoothing over her skin; a touch that left a trail of fire in its wake.

Joseph glanced up from his task to let his eyes drift over his queen. It had taken all of his control, when he’d entered the bathroom to find her in his shirt, to not pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. 

And then there were her legs.

Joseph had always loved his queen’s legs, and had spent many nights fantasizing about the long limbs and the many pleasures he would find between them. Even now, he was fighting to keep himself from letting his hands slide down her thighs to…

“Damn!” Joseph swore, pulled out of his thoughts as he lost his grip on the razor and watched it fall into the water.

Clarisse cracked one eye open at the sound, and despite the frown on his face, a small smile touched her lips. “Don’t say anything,” she heard him say. She chuckled softly then gasped when she felt the back of his hand brush against her center.

“Sorry,” Joseph said in an extremely quiet voice as he resumed his task.

Joseph closed his eyes briefly as he cleaned the razor between strokes. Hot. She’d been so hot. He’d barely touched her… but even still… he had felt the heat emanating from her core. ‘Get a hold of yourself, man!’ Joseph told himself as he turned his attention back to shaving Clarisse’s leg. 

Clarisse concentrated on keeping her breathing under control; the tingling sensation that started at the first touch of Joseph’s hands on her legs growing and sending a warmth through her body. The sensations had intensified when the back of his hand brushed against her core; so much so, that even her nipples were tingling… peaking beneath Joseph’s shirt.

It took much concentration on his part, but after several more swipes of the razor, Joseph completed his task. He placed the razor on the side of the tub then grasped her leg at her ankle with both hands. Slowly, he slid them up, over her calf and knee to her thigh; checking to make sure he’d caught all the hair.

While he checked her leg, he let his eyes drift upwards and felt his breath catch in his throat. ‘Oh god…’ Joseph groaned internally. He could see her nipples tenting the soft cotton of his t-shirt and felt his manhood twitch in response.

As if knowing his eyes were on them, Clarisse’s nipples hardened even more and her eyes flew open. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the more than obvious bulge in his briefs and she unconsciously licked her lips before she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Their eyes locked; both sets of blue orbs dark and smoky with desire.

Joseph inhaled deeply and this time couldn’t stop the groan from escaping as the scent of her arousal filled his senses. Some primal part of him was immensely pleased that just the touch of his hands on her legs caused that reaction in her. He couldn’t help but wonder how she would react if he actually tried to arouse her.

Clarisse watched his nostrils flare and licked her lips. She once again felt the desire to have Joseph’s hands on other parts of her body… cupping her breasts, stroking her sides… A low moan sounded deep in her throat at the thought.

Joseph’s eyes narrowed at the utterly feminine sound and found his control slipping. He slid his hand slowly down her thigh. At her sharp inhalation, Joseph laid his hand over her satin covered centre.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse whispered his name hoarsely as he flexed his fingers against her.

“Clarisse… if you don’t want this… tell me now… please…” Joseph said as he gently traced her swelling sex through her panties.

“I want this… I want you, Joseph.” Clarisse told him and to back up her words, she opened her legs a little wider.

With her permission granted, Joseph’s touch grew bolder and he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties. He teased the damp curls, venturing deeper between her folds to find and stroke her clit.

“Ooh…” Clarisse moaned and lifted her hips into his touch.

Joseph continued to move his fingers against her, circling and teasing the sensitive bud. He found the sight of his hand inside her panties and not being able to see his fingers manipulating her sex to be quite erotic. But even still, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to see her.

“Joseph!” Clarisse exclaimed as he suddenly yanked her panties away, baring her to his gaze. She felt her body flush as she looked down to see his hand moving against her, knowing her most intimate secrets were laid bare before him.

“Hermosa…” Joseph murmured, seeing her auburn curls framing his hand. He leaned forward and slid his middle finger down.

Clarisse inhaled sharply at the penetration then moaned as he worked the long digit in and out of her. Feelings… sensations she’d never felt before coursed through her body. Her head fell back against the tub and she concentrated on the feel of Joseph’s finger moving inside her. “Mmm… oh yes…” she moaned as he slipped a second finger in with the first and pressed his thumb against her clitoris. “Ooh… oh god…”

Joseph smiled when he felt her inner walls start to clench around his fingers and she began to pant his name over and over, in time with each thrust of his hand against her. 

All of sudden, without warning, Clarisse’s body tensed and she cried out Joseph’s name, wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure exploding through her body.

Joseph watched in awe as his queen experienced her first orgasm… at his hands… and continued to stroke his fingers into her as her juices flowed into his palm. Over and over, in and out… Joseph prolonged her release until with a final gasp of his name she sank back against the tub.

Clarisse lifted her head and met Joseph’s eyes. “That was… oh, Joseph… I’ve never…” her voice trailed off as he pulled his fingers out of her. Her eyes widened when she watched him bring the glistening digits to his mouth and lick her essence away. “…Joseph?” she whispered.

“You taste so sweet, my queen…” Joseph told her as he finished cleaning his fingers and dropped his hands to her legs. He caressed the smooth limbs briefly before he stood and climbed out of the tub. 

Joseph held his hand out to her. Clarisse immediately placed hers in his and allowed him to help her to her feet and out of the tub.

“First thing,” Joseph released her hand and reached for the nearby towel. He knelt before her and began to dry her legs.

Clarisse looked down at Joseph kneeling before and suddenly, the image she’d had earlier of Joseph on his knees before her in the shower filled her mind.

“Your shirt is dripping,” Joseph said in a low voice as he moved the towel up along her inner thigh.

Without hesitation, Clarisse grasped the wet bottom of the shirt. She slowly pulled it up over her head, careful not to twist her wrist, and dropped the black garment to the floor. Her hands fell to her sides and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched his eyes sweep over her.

“Exquisita…” Joseph told her as he once again let his eyes travel over her naked body. “Clarisse… you are beautiful,” he said and smiled at the flush that coloured her skin. “Even more beautiful than in my dreams…”

“…Joseph…” she whispered his name as she reached out to cup his cheek. Her eyes held his, amazed to see that they had grown even darker with desire. Her fingers traced around his ear as he lowered his head and resumed drying her legs.

Being this close to her, the scent of her arousal was stronger then ever, and Joseph could no longer resist the temptation. He dropped the towel and turned his eyes to the glistening patch of auburn hair between her thighs. He licked his lips at the sight then buried his nose and mouth in the damp curls.

“Oooh!” Clarisse cried out and her fingers tightened in the fringe of hair on his head. “…mmm… Joseph…” she moaned when she felt his tongue slip between her swollen nether-lips to make contact with her clit.

Joseph wrapped his arms around her thighs; his hands slipping between them to stroke her as he continued play his tongue against the hard nub of her desire. He groaned and pulled her closer, wanting more of her.

“Clarisse…” Joseph spoke against her, feeling his need for her grow. And though he wanted very badly to make her come again, this time with his mouth, Joseph knew he would not be able to last too much longer without being buried deep inside her. “Clarisse… I need you…”

“I need you too,” Clarisse replied in a husky voice as she brought her other hand to rest against his face.

Joseph gave her clit one last swipe with his tongue then climbed to his feet and pulled her into his arms. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her hungrily.

Clarisse moaned, a thrill of delight moving through her that their first kiss was not a gentle one. Joseph’s tongue foraged deep inside her mouth, demanding a response from hers which she happily gave. Her arms wrapped around his head and she pressed her body tightly against his in a silent plea for more. His hands slid down her back, over her bottom to her thighs which he grasped and lifted her into his arms; guiding her legs around his hips. 

“Joseph…” she moaned into his mouth, feeling his very obvious arousal pressing against her core through his briefs. “…Joseph… make love to me…”

“Yes, my queen…” Joseph replied as he turned and carried her out of the bathroom to the bed. He knelt on the mattress, Clarisse still wrapped around him, and inched his way to the centre of the bed then lowered her to the bed; covering her body with his.

“Mmm…” Clarisse sighed happily into his mouth at the weight of his body on hers. She ran her hands down his back, immediately pushing at his briefs, wanting that last barrier between them gone. “Joseph… Joseph help me…” she tugged on the cotton.

Joseph broke off the kiss and pushed his body up away from hers then rolled off the bed. He watched her watching him as he quickly shed his briefs then stood for a moment, unashamedly naked, to let her look her fill.

“Oh my…” Clarisse murmured at the sight of him. Her eyes moved slowly over him. He was tone, muscular but not bulging. His skin was tan… all over… and there was a nice sprinkling of hair across his chest which arrowed down to that part of him that made him uniquely male. Clarisse licked her lips at the sight of his erection, standing tall and proud against his stomach. “…Joseph…”

Joseph heard the longing in her voice and rejoined her back on the mattress; kneeling between her legs. He gazed down at her. “You truly are exquisite, Clarisse…”

Clarisse smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. “I think you need to clean your contacts, Joseph.”

“I don’t wear contacts,” he volleyed back as he slowly ran his hands up her legs.

“Maybe you should,” she tossed back and moaned softly as his fingers danced lightly over her thighs.

“I had my eyes checked just last week,” Joseph replied as he shifted closer and pulled her legs so that her thighs were spread across his. He placed his hands on the mattress, on either side of her head, and leaned over her. “I have perfect vision,” Joseph told her then lowered his head to take a rosy nipple into his mouth.

“Ooh…” Clarisse arched into him as he swirled his tongue around the pointed tip then drew it deeper into the hot cavern of his mouth. “Joseph… please…”

Joseph released her nipple, flashed her a quick smile then lowered his lips to her other breast. He pulled the berried tip between his lips, scraping it softly with his teeth and delighting in the low moan of pleasure that sounded in her throat.

Shards of pleasure shot through her body, starting at her nipples and ending at her core. Clarisse moved her legs restlessly against him and trailed her hands up his arms to his shoulders. Never had she felt such want… such need. “Joseph… I… I need you…”

Joseph released her nipple and brought his gaze to hers. “Clarisse…”

“…please…” Clarisse pleaded softly as she moved her legs restlessly against his, winding them loosely around his hips and in a surprising show of strength, pulled him down on her. 

They moaned as their bodies came into full contact, Joseph’s stiff member nestled against her swollen folds. Their lips met and they kissed fervently, mimicking the dance their bodies would very shortly be sharing.

Joseph rocked his hips against her, pleased when he felt a rush of moisture leave her and bath his manhood. He broke off the kiss and shifted his body so that he was once again looming over her. He reached between them, grasped his erection and stroked the head between her blooming sex.

“Clarisse…” he met her eyes, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

Clarisse smiled up at him and cupped his cheek with her good hand. “I want you… I have never wanted anyone as I want you… right now…”

Joseph returned her smile and keeping his eyes locked with hers; he brought the plumy head to her entrance then slowly pressed his length into her.

Clarisse drew in a deep breath, feeling every inch of him as he sank into her. “…ooh… oh yes…” she exhaled a moan as her body fought to adjust to his steady penetration.

“God…” Joseph groaned and buried his face in her neck when he seated himself completely inside her hot sheath. “You feel so good…” he spoke against her skin.

“So do you,” Clarisse replied breathlessly. “I’ve never…” she shifted slightly beneath him and moaned at the pleasure of simply having him inside her. She moved her legs up so they were now wrapped around his waist and arched beneath him, indicating without words that she was ready for more.

Joseph lifted his head and smiled down at her as he slowly pulled out of her then pushed his shaft back into her.

“Oh yes!”

Again and again, Joseph withdrew from the moist heat of her body, and again and again he sank back inside her. Over and over, pushing gasps and moans from her lips as he increased his pace.

“…ooh… Joseph…”

“…Clarisse…”

Before long, their bodies were rocking together and the room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Gasps and moans echoed off the walls punctuated by the occasional grunt and cry of pleasure.

“…Clar…isse…” Joseph circled his hips against hers with every thrust, grinding his pelvis against her clit to increase her pleasure.

“Oh… oh god… Joseph… I…” Clarisse began to shake her head back and forth as the sensations flowing through her body intensified.

“Let go, Clarisse…” Joseph told her in a raspy voice. “Let go… come for me…”

“I…”

Joseph pulled out and thrust hard into her, pleased when her scream of completion resonated throughout the room. He felt her juices wash around his throbbing shaft and with another hard thrust he came; his essence leaving him in hot, pearly ropes to splash against her womb. He sank against her, his face once more buried in her neck as their bodies continued to shudder together.

Clarisse unlocked her legs and gingerly slid them down to tangle with his as she tightened her arms around him. She smiled when she felt him snuggle deeper into her embrace and held him close, reveling in their shared release.

“I love you…”

The softly uttered words seemed to echo in the now quiet room.

Joseph raised his head, not surprised to see her eyes bright with unshed tears; knowing his were the same way. He slid his arms beneath her shoulder and framed her face with his hands. “I love you too.” 

A brilliant smile filled Clarisse’s face and Joseph leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

“So now what?”

“We take a shower, clean up and go to this party,” Clarisse told him. “Then we return here to the suite, make love again and afterwards, while lying in each other’s arms…” she smiled at him, “we discuss how we’re going to keep our relationship under wraps until Mia is crowned queen.”

“I have a few ideas in that regard,” Joseph said with a definite touch of relief in his voice.

“You didn’t really think that I would let you go after this, did you?” Clarisse asked him, hearing the relief in his voice. “I love you, Joseph. I have always loved you, you know this.”

Joseph nodded. “I know.”

“We will work this out. To do otherwise is unthinkable.”

Joseph smiled and lowered his lips to hers. “Unthinkable,” he murmured against her mouth.

They shared a loving kiss before Joseph slowly slipped from her body and rolled off of her and out of the bed. He held his hand out to her.

“You know,” Clarisse said as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her out of the large bed. She trailed her hand across his chest as she stepped past him and walked towards the bathroom. “If I had known shaving my legs would get you into my bed…” she paused in the doorway and looked back at him, “I would have asked you sooner.”

Joseph’s laughter reverberated throughout the room as he joined her in the bathroom.


End file.
